


The Jewish Mom to Beat Out All the Rest(valentine's day remix)

by sebastian2017



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Canon Disabled Character, Canon Jewish Character, First Date, Fluff, Gaybies, Jewish Mothers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 16:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19891195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebastian2017/pseuds/sebastian2017
Summary: Erik brings home his Valentine’s crush and Edie might be just a little bit too invested.





	The Jewish Mom to Beat Out All the Rest(valentine's day remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [valentine's day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13579329) by [ikeracity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikeracity/pseuds/ikeracity). 
  * In response to a prompt by [ikeracity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikeracity/pseuds/ikeracity) in the [xmen_remix_madness2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmen_remix_madness2019) collection. 



> CW: allusions of neglect, mentions of homophobia

Edie likes to think she isn’t an overbearing kind of mother. She fusses a lot, of course, and perhaps she overdoes it sometimes, but she does it all out of love. She’s pretty sure both her children know that. Ruth sometimes mentions how much she’d appreciated that growing up, but Ruth is old enough now to appreciate things like that. Erik is still much younger and sometimes, she worries she might be doing more harm than good. Especially with the way he’s  _ special  _ and she sometimes doesn’t have the first clue how to deal with it. 

For all the moments of self doubt in her parenting she might have, when Erik comes home from school that day, grinning from ear to ear, she has a feeling she’s done something right to raise such a sweet boy. “Somebody’s happy today,” she points out. 

“I gave Charles that Valentine’s Day card I showed you yesterday. He really liked it. He gave me one, too! Look!” Erik puts his backpack down on the kitchen table and digs through it until finding the card. 

Edie takes it from him and reads it over carefully. How adorable. She smiles and leans down to kiss his forehead. “A sweet boy for my sweet boy, hmm?” 

“Ma!” Erik whines, wiggling away from her affection. 

The ladies at shul sometimes try to tell her that she should nip this in the bud while he’s still young. That eleven is far too young to be gay and especially too young to have crushes on other kids. Edie reminds them all of the many times they brag about their children’s little boyfriends or girlfriends, as young as kindergarten sometimes. So no, she’s not going to bother with their warnings very much and both her and Jakob are very happy to give Erik all the love and acceptance he could ever want, no matter how he ends up growing up. 

Edie thinks anyone with a heart would feel similar from seeing how he lights up while thinking of his little crush. Erik takes the card back and admires it for a moment before telling her, “We’re gonna hang out soon, Mama. He said I could go over to his house to hangout this weekend. He even said it’d be a  _ date _ . Can I? Please?” 

“Of course, boychik!” Edie agrees, pulling him into a hug. “My baby boy is growing up far too fast. Going on dates!”

“ _ Maaaa!  _ You’re embarrassing me. Please don’t do that in front of Charles,” he mumbles, pouting. That only makes Edie want to pinch his cheeks even more. 

“Of course, of course. So your date is this weekend? He can come over tomorrow afternoon, if you’d like. I want to meet him,” Edie insists. 

It’s clear from the look on Erik’s face that the thought of bringing his crush home is a horrifying one. But apparently, the desire to see Charles sooner rather than later wins out, because he ends up agreeing and Edie finds herself scrolling through the student phonebook to call Charles’ mother and arrange for him to come over the next day. 

\-----

Charles arrives a little more than an hour after school lets out the next day. Edie had wanted very badly to pick him up herself when she went to get Erik, but her car can’t fit his chair, unfortunately. So, instead, she took advantage of the extra hour to get a great deal of food out on the table for the boys to eat while they play video games or watch movies or gossip or whatever fifth grade boys do these days. 

“He’s gonna think we’re fattening him up for a witch’s stew or something, Ma,” Erik grumbles. He, apparently, forgets all about his complains as soon as he feels Charles’ chair approaching, because he bolts out to the door. 

Edie follows behind him, endeared. She intends to meet Charles’ parent and invite them inside for a drink or a snack, but as it turns out, Charles is dropped off by a disinterested nanny. Edie’s poor motherly heart just can’t have that and when he wheels up to the door, Edie leans down to greet him with the same embarrassing hug and kiss she gives Erik everyday when she picks him up. 

“Charles! It’s good to meet you. I’ve heard so much about you,” she says, ushering him inside and closing the door behind them. 

“MA!” Her son looks like he might keel over and die at any moment. Luckily, she’s seen him with that same look on his face many times before and knows he always survives it. “Please stop. I’m begging you.” 

“It’s quite all right, Erik. I think your mother is sweet,” Charles says, smiling politely at her. “It’s very nice to meet you, too, Mrs. Lehnsherr.” 

“Please, call me Edie. Now, come along, I have some after school snacks set up for the both of you and then you can head off and do whatever you kids do.” Edie leads them down to the kitchen, moving aside some furniture on the way to make space for Charles and his chair. She’ll have to make a point of making sure the house is more accessible if Charles starts coming by more often.

She pretends not to notice Erik mumble, “Sorry, Charles. She’s always like this.”

Charles answering with, “It’s all right, I like it,” earns him a few bonus points in her book.

After making sure they’ve both eaten enough, Edie sends them off to play. She sits at the kitchen table to knit and definitely  _ not  _ spy on them. A date between two mutant 11 year old boys, apparently, mostly involves watching cartoons and showing off their mutations to one another. It’s incredibly adorable. Edie snaps a few pictures to send Jakob at work and Ruth off at a college, since she’s always asking for updates on her baby brother.

And because her Jewish Mother Instincts are incredibly set off by this boy, she makes sure to save them in a special folder so she’ll know where to find them when the wedding comes along someday!

**Author's Note:**

> for questions, prompts, or chatting I can be found on tumblr at [sebbym17](http://sebbym17.tumblr.com/)


End file.
